Extendable tables have existed for a long time and various extension techniques have been suggested in order to provide for a robust, yet easily maneuverable, solution. For example it is common to pivotally connect the longitudinal edges of the table surface to a main central portion. A moveable frame member, e.g. a bar pivoting in a horizontal plane or a bar sliding in the horizontal plane, can be positioned to support the foldable edges of the table surface for extending the table. When a more compact table is desired, the longitudinal edges of the table surface can be lifted slightly upwards in order to allow for retraction of the moveable frame member. When the edges of the table surface are released downwards they will pivot fully downwards to rest in a position where they extend in a vertical direction downwards.
Another known example of extendable tables is based on an insert. The table surface is for this type of extendable table divided into two parts being pushed towards each other to form a single table surface. Both parts of the table surface are supported by an underlying extendable table sliding system. This extendable table sliding system is a sliding structure so that when the table is to be extended the two parts of the table surface can be pulled away from each other leaving a gap in between. In this gap an insert can be positioned, while also the insert is supported by the underlying extendable table sliding system. The insert forms an intermediate table surface portion, being aligned with the two original table surface parts so to form a continuous, and extended, table surface.
The first example of prior art is suffering from the obvious drawback of that when the table is in its compacted position the area between the legs are covered by the pivoted edges of the table surface. This means that a person cannot sit comfortably at the edge as his or hers legs cannot be positioned under the table surface.
In the other example mentioned above the extendable table sliding system is normally based on wood members sliding relative each other. Although a simple and cost effective solution is provided the friction between the wooden parts is often causing a severe problem for a person trying to pull the two table surface parts away from each other. The problem may be even worse when the two table surface parts are pushed against each other. In order to solve this problem there has been suggested low friction solutions requiring moveable sliding members, such as guide rollers etc., but these types of components suffer from a high cost.
In view of the problems mentioned there is a need for an improved extendable table which allows for a simple and cost effective structure and manufacturing, while still allowing for easy operation and maneuver by a person using the table.